


face to face

by WattStalf



Series: Medical Malpractice OTP [5]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: That's an incredibly vain thing to say.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just when I think I'm out of ideas for these two, they pull me right back in.

It's been a few weeks since her new relationship has begun, and still, Emilia can't wipe the grin off her face. The past few weeks have certainly been _eventful_ , with a lot of time spent sneaking off during work hours and nights spent at his house, a lot of experimentation and a lot of time spent together. She's happier than she's ever been before, and so hopelessly in love, and it's a wonder that she's been able to do anything at all since this whole affair has begun, she's been so distracted.

On this particular evening, she's grinning to herself while she gets the office she's been working in cleaned up, and she feels a little thrill pulse through the pit of her stomach whenever she lets her thoughts linger on Shingen for too long. Even after all they've done over the past few weeks- and that's a  _lot_ \- she still can't help but get hopelessly excited when she remembers that he's her lover now, and that she finally won him over.

She's bent over, putting some things in a cabinet, when she hears the door behind her open, and she rises and turns to see whoever it is and see if they needed anything. Her words catch in her throat before she can say anything, though, and she freezes, staring at the man who walks in casually, as if there's nothing unusual going on at all.

He's handsome, and incredibly so; really, if she had to say, she'd say that he was just her type. She feels like her heart has jumped into her throat and gotten stuck there, and her face heats up as he offers her a wave. It's a face she doesn't get to see very often, and so, even though she spends almost all of her free time with this man, it still takes her a half-second to remember that this handsome man is Shingen.

He doesn't take his mask off very often, and the first time she saw him without it was the night she confessed and kissed him for the first time, and even then, he put it back on while they were making love- not that she minded this and she was sure he at least suspected that she was into that. Since then, it's only been to kiss her, or for very brief periods of time, and she's surprised to see him walk into a room without it, as if it's nothing.

“How's your day been, pumpkin?” he asks. “It's about time for me to head home, but I thought I would check in on you before I did.”

She knows that she's staring, but she can't help it, and it takes her a moment to realize that he's asked her a question. “Good,” she says, looking away for a second before looking back.  _What's he up to?_

He crosses the room, smirking at her, and her breath catches in her throat. “You know, there aren't many people left in the building,” he says. “I doubt anyone else will be needing this office today...you and I probably have it all to ourselves.”

“So that's what you're here for,” she murmurs with a giggle, finally starting to regain her composure. “I knew you had to be up to _something_!”

“Oh? And why's that?” He reaches up, suddenly and self-consciously, touching at his face and feigning surprise. “Oh! Did I really forget...” Shingen chuckles. “I didn't _forget_ it, I just left it outside the room. I wanted to surprise you and I know how much you enjoy looking at me.”

“That's an incredibly vain thing to say,” she teases.

“It is, isn't it? Well, it can't really be helped, since it's the truth and all.”

Emilia steps forward, closing the remaining distance between them and pressing her lips to his. Sometimes, she leaves her eyes open when she kisses him just so that she won't miss the few seconds she gets to look at him, but this time, she knows that he'll have his mask off for quite a bit, so she lets her eyes fall closed as she relaxes into his kiss. And while he kisses he back, he wraps his hands around her waist and gently nudges her forward, guiding her until she's pressed against a table behind her.

When he breaks the kiss, he pushes her a little bit further until she's leaning back into it, and then he kneels down to take off her shoes, and then tugs at her pants and panties, removing them. He straightens up and says, “Like I said, I don't think anyone will be needing this office. Would you like to make the most of that?”

She beams up at him and says, “But what if someone does?”

“Well, I didn't lock the door.” He wears an expression of mock concern. “I certainly hope if someone comes by, they'll have the decency to knock.” People have started to figure out the nature of their relationship, and Emilia can't help but get excited at the thought of getting caught, even knowing that the both of them could get in a lot of trouble for that. Everyone would have to know about them then!

“I wouldn't worry about it too much,” he continues, and he kneels down in front of her, kissing between her thighs. She whimpers softly as he kisses her again and again, before nuzzling her and murmuring, “We've never done this before, you know? Oh, and you're already so wet...”

Shingen presses his tongue into her, and it's all she can do not to cry out, the pleasure immediate. It really is their first time doing this, and her first time experiencing something like this, and it's overwhelming. He traces shapes with his tongue until she can hardly breathe, and it doesn't take him very long to locate where she's the most sensitive. She clenches her fists, gripping the sides of her lab coat and bunching up the fabric as she tries to breathe, tries to think, tries to hold out, until none of that is possible anymore.

And then she has to bite her lip to muffle the moan when she comes, and Shingen keeps it up until she starts to recover. Already, he's teasing her back to full arousal, and he stands back up again, leaving her desperate for more. This time, however, he goes for the zipper on his pants and steps between her legs, letting her wrap them around him and pull him in close. He presses the tip of his cock against her, dragging it up and down a few times and listening to her soft moans.

“You've finished once, but you already want more?” he asks. “Is it my face? Do you really think I'm so good-looking that it makes you insatiable?” He's just teasing her, but it's really not _completely_ untrue.

“Well,” she says, “you should already know that I'm _always_ insatiable but...that doesn't hurt matters at all!” Shingen smirks and gives a gentle thrust of his hips, pushing himself inside her with ease. Her moan comes out sounding more like a squeak and she puts her arms around his neck, holding onto him as he begins to rock his hips.

“Good girl,” he murmurs for no reason in particular, grunting as he picks up his rhythm. She arches her back, raising her hips to meet his as if trying to pull him deeper, and he moans, resting his hands on her lower back as he increases his speed.

Soon enough, Shingen is bucking his hips rather wildly, and Emilia tries to match his pace, the two of them working in unison until there's an almost frantic sort of energy to it. After working all day, she likes to have this time, to get to fuck him right here, with the added risk that someone might catch them. She's already almost there again, but she knows that he can't be far off either. He closes his eyes, his head tipping back slightly, and she realizes that it will be the first time she gets to watch his face while he comes, so she vows to keep a close eye on him.

Fighting off her own climax for the time being, she watches him instead, waiting until that moment when his expression goes tense with the rest of his body, and a strangled moan escapes his parted lips. Then his expression becomes one of pure bliss and he relaxes, a damp warmth spreading inside of her. Only then can Emilia allow herself to give in as well, pulsing around him as she comes for the second time that evening and whimpering his name.

“I love you,” she murmurs without really thinking, while the two of them are blissed out and recovering from their orgasms. It's the first time she's said this to him; she's sure that he's figured it out by now and she hopes that he returns her feelings, but she had been waiting until the right time and until she had had the right way to tell him.

He looks at her, and this is also the first time she's seen him look so surprised, but then a warm, genuine smile spreads across his face. “Is that, right Emilia? Because, you know, I've fallen in love with you as well.”

She leans up to kiss him again, surprised to feel tears threatening to well up in her eyes. It really is the happiest she's ever been, and it's nice to know that it doesn't look like it's ending any time soon.

 


End file.
